Recently, semiconductor devices such as a flash memory have a tendency of higher integration. Accordingly, sizes of patterns used in the semiconductor devices have been significantly miniaturized. When forming such patterns, as one process of a manufacturing process, a process of conducting a predetermined processing such as oxidizing or nitriding on a substrate may be performed.